marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 292
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Nazis ** Adolf Hitler Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * * ** , * * S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Sue states that her glider in this story is based on similar principals of the one she constructed to help the Fantastic Four get back to Earth from space in . * the FF's recap of events summarize events from - . * Fury mentions his old military unit the Howling Commandos, first seen in . Fury mentions that they were in Berlin during the fall of Nazi Germany. shows Fury and the Howlers as part of the Battle of Berlin circa April 1945. * Fury is trying to assassinate Hitler to stop World War II. The wartime history of Earth-616 mirrors that of the real world. World War II officially began in 1939. * Fury states that he is avenging the deaths of two people in particular: ** Junior Juniper who served with the Howling Commandos from - , he was killed in action during an operation in Germany circa 1942. ** Pamela Hawley, a British nurse with the Red Cross during the war. Fury began courting her in . She was killed in a Nazi air raid of England in circa 1943. * Sue explains a time paradox could be created by killing Hitler that could destroy everything. Likening it to one they narrowly avoided involving the Beyonder and Doctor Doom. Some facts about that: ** Doctor Doom was seemingly killed in a battle between the Fantastic Four and Tyros the Tamer in , but as revealed in he actually used a technique to swap bodies with a by-standard named Norman McArthur. ** Later when Reed, Johnny and Ben were kidnapped by the Beyonder in the Secret Wars they encountered and defeated a seemingly revived Doctor Doom in - , at the end of that story the Beyonder banished Doom to points unknown for briefly usurping his power. ** revealed that the Beyonder had plucked Doom from a time after his body was restored. In that same story, Reed convinced the present Beyonder to restore Doom to normal, erase his memories of recent events and send him back in time to take place in the Secret Wars in order to stop a time paradox. When the past Beyonder banished Doom, he returned him to moments after he was sent back in time. * Although the Hitler seen here was a product of Joseph Calhoun's mind, the real Hitler of Earth-616 was killed in 1945 by the original Human Torch as seen in . * Reed conflict with Annihilus was heard but not seen during . * Reed states that it has been 50 years since 1936 and this story and that the year they are in is 1986. Both of these statements should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}